


Forgotten Memories

by Writing_rogue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: You start to see your soulmates memories when you touch something that belonged to them but what if your soulmate is long dead at least as far as you know...





	1. Memories from the past

You remembered the story of how your parents had met: They were both working in a lab at the time, and your father had stolen your mother's safety gloves. It was a funny story and you always enjoyed hearing about it in great detail. Your favorite part was when they would describe seeing each other's memories for the first time. It was common knowledge that you saw your soulmates memories after you touched something that belonged to them, but they never told you quite how that worked or how it felt. From your parents stories, you knew that the memories came sporadically, playing out like a vivid, lifelike movie, but they had always said that the feeling was inexplicable. 

Looking back on your own experience with the memories, you could see how the emotions could be impossible to describe. It all started when you were seventeen and at the Smithsonian with some “friends”. It was stupid and naive, but once you got to the Captain America exhibit they dared you to touch one of the uniforms -- and, being as young and naive as you were back then, you decided to do it to impress them. So, you walked over to where they were kept, ducked under the red rope, and touched the one to the right of the Captain’s suit. That’s when it happened -- you experienced the first of your memories. It was a simple memory, really, you as James Buchanan Barnes walking down a Brooklyn street with the pre-serum Steve Rogers, trying to cheer him up after his date stood him up. By the time you came to, security was already heading towards you, and you had to book it out of the museum to get away; but as soon as you were safely hidden your head flooded with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more leave a comment bellow and tell me it encourages the writer in my soul to work.


	2. Ghost Memories

That day at the museum was years ago now, and still, no one knew the answers to all those questions that had come up that day. When you had told your mother about what had happened, she had taken you to a soulmate expert and, as far as they knew, something like this had never happened before. So, you were forced to come up with your own explanations. As it were, you had a soulmate who died during World War II, who you would only ever know through the memories that came to you. It sucked to think that unlike all the other soulmates in the world, you would never get to fall in love and grow old with him, James, but you figured at least you had it better than him -- he never even knew he had a soulmate in the first place.

The only bright side you could find in your situation was that it made you particularly good at history. In high school, you had never liked the subject, but ever since you started seeing Bucky’s memories, it was much more enjoyable. It was probably the reason you had decided to major in it. Well, that, and you figured you could make a pretty decent professor anyway. So, that's where you were now, finishing your degree in history with a special focus on World War II.

You had seen a lot of Bucky’s memories from the war. You had learned all the names and nicknames of his closest war buddies. You had felt his surprise as he saw Steve all buffed up for the first time (he was also very confused, as anyone would be). But you had also seen some of the terrible things hydra did to him and the other men; you had felt his fear and determination whenever he went into battle. Bucky was an amazing man, and you always felt honored in a way when you were allowed a glimpse into his memories, his mind, his very soul, in a way. There were other memories, of course, the ones from before the war -- from when he was a kid helping to entertain and take care of Steve, and wooing women in his charming way that, you have to say, would have worked on you. But then there were what you called the ghost memories. They "couldn’t be real" is what you always said to yourself when one would come up. They were of Bucky in some sort of facility where they would torture him until he broke, and then send him to do terrible things for them. These memories were always darker and cloudier than the others. You knew they couldn’t be real, the technology used was too advanced for Bucky’s time; and so you figured it was a side effect of your soulmate being long gone. Since Bucky was dead, his memories must have somehow mixed with your imagination to make these dark ghosts.

But you really didn’t have time to think about all of that; you had a term paper to write. It was on more recent history, unfortunately, so the memories wouldn’t help, and you seemed to have the most terrible writer's block of your life now that you were trying to finish it. As you sat alone in your apartment trying to write a paper for your class, a new memory started to play out before your eyes. It was winter and there was snow everywhere. You were out in the woods with what you recognized as Bucky’s war buddies and the beefed up Steve. All of the men sat on a cliff looking down at train tracks. They had rigged up a line so that they could get on the train that was going to pass by -- it was going to have to be very well timed. 

“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?” you heard Bucky say in his smooth voice -- steady despite his fear, that you had grown to love.

“Yeah, and I threw up?” Steve responded.

“This isn’t payback is it?”

“Now why would I do that?” Bucky shook his head at Steve’s response before the rest of the team informed them it was time to move. He landed safely on the train -- thank god -- before moving forward to where he and Steve could get inside. They soon were separated by a door, and Bucky turned around to see an enemy soldier behind him. He took cover behind some crates, firing at the enemies when he could. Steve came through the door and helped him finish off the last one. He was grateful for that, but he quipped at Steve about not needing help anyway. Unfortunately, the boys were far from safe, and another enemy came through the door, knocking Steve aside. Bucky tried to fire back at him, unfortunately, another blast and Bucky was left hanging onto the side of the train in a whole made by the enemy. His heart was pounding and you had never felt this kind of fear. Steve quickly came to help, but it was too late; the bar Bucky was holding onto came off the train and you felt him fall into the snowy ravine. As he fell, you felt a sharp pain in your left arm before Bucky hit the ground, sinking into the snow which cushioned the fall. He was alive, but in immense amounts of pain; his vision fading in and out. A man in a brown coat found him and took him away to some facility. They started work on what was left of his arm and he passed out from the pain. When he came to once again, he had a metal arm and the people were talking about him being “the fist of hydra” -- an organization you thought died a long time ago. Someone said to “Put him on ice,” and Bucky was quickly shoved into some sort of freezing tank.Then, the memory ended, leaving you panting in your desk chair trying to make sense of what you just saw. It couldn’t be real, you thought for a moment remembering being taught that he died when he fell off that train. But that idea was quickly discarded as you saw through Bucky’s own eyes. Then, you remembered something in all the ghost memories. He had a metal arm. Slowly you started to realize that maybe these ghost memories aren’t so implausible after all. The darkness and cloudiness could have come from the torture, and, from what these people who were working on Bucky were saying, you could see them making him do the awful things you had seen. And maybe putting him on ice had kept him preserved until today. It was so much to process, but you knew one thing. 

“I need to speak with Steve Rogers immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you need more? tell me down below with comments it make the writer in my soul turn up the writing speed from slow to moderate at least.


	3. An old friend

Turns out trying to find a national icon was a lot harder than one would think. After hours and hours of digging (that made you feel like some sort of stalker in all honestly), you figured out that the place to look would be Washington DC. With a sigh, you made arrangements to go down to DC next week and then went back to work on your paper as best you could, because soulmate or no, you would not fail this class.   
  
Finally, the day came when you were to go to Washington DC. After a flight that you wouldn’t necessarily call long or short you landed in DC. While you were there, you were going to be staying with a friend named Sam. You had met when they had him recruiting at your college, and you had hit it off. He was disappointed he couldn’t get you to join, but you knew they would never take you with your medical issues. After that you two had kept in touch -- even writing letters when he was overseas. So when you landed and saw him you ran and hugged him.   
“Sam it’s been too long since I've seen you face to face.”   
“I would have to agree. So, how have you been?”   
“Not bad. School’s been killing me, of course, but I'm out for a while now just have to wait for them to grade my term paper and all my stress is gone.” You said as you pulled away, picking up your bag and walking with him towards his car.   
“Glad to hear you are as nerdy as ever.” He replied as the two of you got in the car and drove off towards his house. “So what’s the real reason you came here Y/n? And don't try to lie to me, you're a terrible liar.” You sighed, knowing he would know if you tried to lie because he was right.   
“It’s about the memories.”   
“They affecting you again?”   
“No...well they still affect me but that’s not what this is about. There was a new one and I’m not quite sure if I can fully understand it on my own Sam. There is someone I need to speak to here in DC. That’s why I came.”   
“You’re looking for Captain Rogers aren’t you?”   
“Mmm, don’t happen to know him do you, Sam?”   
“Not personally, but I run the same routes as him sometimes. That man is fast as anything.”   
“With thighs like those, how can he not be?"   
“Oh, you crushing on your soulmates best friend now.”   
“No, but doesn't mean I can’t appreciate the beauty of the fine male specimen that is beefy Steve. But seriously do you think you could get me an appointment with him? I really do need to talk to him about this memory.”   
“I can’t promise anything but I’ll see what I can do.”   
“Sam you're the best!” you said hugging him from the side.   
“I know, now let go of me so I can drive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love Sam? Do you want me to write faster? Do you think a certain thing will happen or do you want a certain thing to happen? Leave a comment down below telling me or you know just leave a comment down belove telling me if you like this or not so far. Comments make me happy and me being happy = faster updates!


	4. Steven Rodgers

Within a week, Sam had gotten you a sort of appointment with Steve where you could meet him at a cafe to talk. From what Sam told you, Steve was hesitant to meet with you, but agreed after he had said that you really needed his help in particular. You couldn’t be more grateful to Sam for helping you get it. You felt very nervous waiting for him. In a way, you already knew Steve -- you had seen him many times through Bucky’s memories, but you would think that wasn’t the same as knowing someone yourself. You spotted Steve walking up and smiled, even if you hadn’t truly met him, you had a certain fondness for him when watching him in Bucky’s memories. He was like a stubborn puppy and even though it drove Bucky (and occasionally even you) crazy when he would get himself in trouble because of this. He walked up to your table, already knowing what you look like, thanks to Sam showing him a picture.   
“Hello, Captain Rogers, nice to meet you.” You said standing up and shaking his hand.   
“Nice to meet you too... Y/n? Sorry if that’s wrong it’s been a few days.” Steve said, shaking your hand before you both sit down.   
“You’re fine, that is my name. Now, I’m sure you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you.”   
“I would have to say I am, it’s not every day that you get told there is someone who needs your help and you can give them that help just by talking to them. Especially when you are like me.”   
“Maybe it’s not every day, but if I remember correctly it’s happened to you before. Didn’t you start out by selling war bonds by performing like, well simply put, a trained monkey?”   
“You know about that?” he said laughing a little obviously embarrassed.   
“Yes, I’m a history major and I seem to have insight into that period of time others in my class don’t.”   
“What do you mean by that?” Steve asked.   
“Well, that is what I have been kind of dreading explaining because I'm not sure you will believe me. In fact, I’m pretty sure you will think I'm either lying or crazy at first, but, uh, try to keep an open mind.”   
“I’m pretty sure whatever you have to say is less crazy than what I’ve lived, Miss Y/n.” You shook your head at this, knowing that he had no idea about the bomb you were going to drop on him.   
“Alright, so I'm not going to drown you in all the details but…Oh god, how do I put this...”   
“It’s alright take your time.”   
“Well, you remember your friends from the forties, the commandos and Peggy, well I don’t know if I would call Peggy your friend considering how you used to look at her but…” you paused for a second seeing the look of confusion on Steve's face and then continued. “Anyway, I remember them too because I'm… ugh, you are totally going to think I'm crazy but I'm ...Bucky’s soulmate.” You finish saying the last part quickly as if you were ripping off a band-aid. Steve seemed to take a minute to process.   
“Bucky never had a soulmate. He would have told me if he did.” Steve said looking at you with sadness in his eyes.   
“That’s what you thought too -- and Bucky, he would tell you ‘you just haven’t found her yet punk’ and ‘knowing you, she might have to pull you out of a fight for you to meet her.’ Who know’s, maybe he was right -- maybe your soulmate is here, now because you were destined to come here, Steve. Maybe the same is true for Bucky.”   
“You certainly did your homework if you know what kind of things Bucky would say to me. And who knows, maybe you’re right about me having a soulmate here, but Bucky’s dead; he has been for long time. There is no reason for him to have a soulmate in this time.”

“I used to think that too; that there is no reason for him to have a soulmate in this time. Then I figured... maybe I’m his soulmate, so I can tell his side of the story. Help people remember the history as it was. But that changed not too long ago for me. And maybe I'm crazy, but I can’t live with myself if I don’t at least try because if the memories I’m receiving are right... the people that have Bucky are cruel beyond anything I could have imagined. I don’t know why I felt like I needed to tell you. Should have known you would never believe me. But when they said ‘put him on ice’ I thought about how you survived for years on ice, and the memories I thought that were fake started to make sense, and I’m babbling sorry. Anyways, I know I sound crazy, but if you ever feel the need to look or end up happening on something that might tell you about Bucky’s whereabouts...this crazy girl would appreciate a call.” Once you finished you handed him a card with your name and number written on it before getting up. “Thank you for sitting and listening to me babble, Steve, you really are the good man Bucky remembers you to be.” You take your leave, and, as you go, Steve stares at the card, sorrowful memories playing across his mind; but he can’t help the small part of him that wants Bucky to have lived, even if it is impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is starting to pick up a little. What do you guys think? Are you ready for Bucky? Are you excited for more? Tell me in a comment they really do help motivate me and a motivated writer writes a lot faster.


	5. A Bad Feeling

You were upset after your meeting with Steve, but you knew that would pass. In the meantime, you hung out with Sam during his free time and went sightseeing around the city while he was busy. It was during one of these trips that you wandered back into the Smithsonian and into the Captain America exhibit where you had started this crazy journey of learning about Bucky. As you wandered around the exhibit, you couldn’t help but think of the memories inside your head and use them to fill in details that were left out -- finally, you reached the part dedicated to your soulmate. You smiled as the voice-over described him. it made him sound like some character from a movie who could do no wrong, and it was kind of funny. James was just a man, and he had known it just as well as you did. That was not to say he wasn’t a good man though, he was also exceptionally kind, funny and driven not to mention how beautiful he was on the outside. With a sigh, you walked away from the exhibit and made your way back to Sam’s house, thinking of how nice and simple it would have been if you were just born earlier in time.   
The next morning, when you woke up, you felt on edge and you couldn’t pinpoint why. Sam had noticed how tense you were as well, but after your many assurances that you were okay, he had gone out on his morning run. You heard Sam come in and you walked into the kitchen to greet him, but before you could even say hello, there was a knock at the back door.   
“Are you expecting someone Sam?” you asked.   
“No.” He replied going to the door with you trailing behind him. He opened the door to see none other than Steve Rogers and a redheaded woman who seemed somewhat familiar to you at the door. “Hey man.” You saw Steve's eyes flick over to you, obviously surprised to find you here, but he started to speak to Sam shortly after.   
“I’m sorry about this. We need a place to lay low,” Steve said.   
“Everyone we know is trying to kill us,” The redhead added.    
“Not everyone.” Sam said before letting them inside. He showed them the bathroom where they could clean up, and you offered the redhead --Natasha you learned -- some clean clothes to borrow. Both you and Sam left them alone for a little while, hanging out in the kitchen. He spoke while he cooked some breakfast. “Guess you really had a reason to be on edge. I always thought you were a little bit psychic Y/n”   
“Ha ha Sam very funny; but you know that’s bs just as much as I do. Still, I don’t feel so good about this. they look desperate, like they need help. I wish I could do something.”   
“We are doing something for them -- we are keeping them hidden, and if they need any more help then that i’ll see what I can do. Now i’m going to go tell them there is food here if they want it, you just stay here and tell me if you have anymore feeling or visions about the future, alright?” You just shook your head, unable to help the amused smile that comes over your face. Not long after, Sam came back with the other two people in tow. once you were all sat down and the situation was explained to you and Sam, with you having an erie feeling of deja vu at some of the details, Natasha spoke.   
“So the question is, who at shield could have launched a domestic missile strike.”   
“Pierce.” Steve answered.   
“Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.”   
“He’s not working alone. Zola’s algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.”   
“So was Jasper Sitwell.”   
“So the real question is, how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight?” After a long while of listening Sam finally interjected. 

“The answer is -- you don’t.”   
“What is this?” Steve asked as Sam sets a file down on the table you and the Captain were sitting at.   
“Call it a resume,” Sam answered. Nat quickly picked up the file.   
“Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission?  That was you?” She inquired from sam before turning to Steve. “You didn’t say he was a pararescue.”   
“Is this Riley?” Steve asked making you feel a pang in your chest that you are sure Sam felt as well except ten times as worse. Riley was Sam’s partner and through Sam’s letters, you had felt he was your friend as well as Sam’s and you missed him a lot.   
“I heard they couldn’t bring in the choppers because of the RPGs,” Nat said, bring you back from inside your mind. “What, you use a stealth shoot?”   
“No.” Both of you responded at the same time before Sam gave you a look that said, "this is my story Y/n I get to tell Captain America about it!". You put your hands up in a pacifying manner before motioning for him to continue. “We used these.” Sam finished handing Steve the other file he had brought out that no doubt showed his wings. In all honestly, you weren’t supposed to know about his wings, but he had told you about them before because he couldn’t help but show off to someone.   
“I thought you said you were a pilot,” Steve said shaking his head in what you figured to be disbelief.   
“I never said, pilot.” Sam responded smirking. Steve sighed and you could tell he was fighting with himself, just like he did all the time back in the forties.   
“I can’t ask you to do this Sam. You got out for a good reason.”   
“Dude, Captain America needs my help. No better reason to get back in.”   
“Where can we get our hands on one of these things?” Steve asked causing you to have to stifle a laugh because Sam knew exactly where the last one was, of course, because the wings were like his version of a man's expensive car he loved those things to death.     
“The last one is at Fort Med, behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall.” You saw Steve and Natasha exchange a look before Steve said.   
“It shouldn’t be a problem.” Part of you wanted to believe him, after all, these three were very capable and Sam had been making a plan to get his hands on those wing for basically for forever but you were still afraid they would get into trouble.   
“I’m coming with you guys.” You said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is coming imminently. Are you ready? Is he ready? Are you even still reading this? Let me know by leaving a comment fam.


	6. I Know Who You Are.

Now, admittedly you coming with them probably wasn’t the best idea; but you had a feeling it was important for you to be with them for some reason. It paid off when getting the wings because you acted as the getaway driver since you were already waiting in the car. After that, you picked up a guy named agent Sitwell who gave you all a lot of valuable information. You were all on your way back to Sam’s house so that you could regroup and figure out how to shut down the helicarriers when there was a sudden thump on the roof of the car and Sitwell, well, he wasn’t sitting there anymore. The person on the roof started to shoot at all of you inside the car. With every bang, you had to try and jump out of the way before a bullet hit you all. Steve forced the car to come to an abrupt halt, causing the man on the roof of the car to go flying down the road. As he flew through the arm he rolled and dug his metal arm into the pavement to stop his momentum. This wasn’t just any metal arm, though, it was highly advanced and more importantly you had seen it before.

“Shit.” You exclaimed as you realized exactly what was going on watching as Bucky picked himself up off the ground. “This is very bad very very bad.” Being so focused on Bucky, you didn’t notice the truck coming up behind you until it slammed into the back of the car, causing everyone to lurch forward in their seats. Looking forward, you saw Bucky wasn’t moving out of the way and your heart nearly stopped until you saw him jump and twist so he was again on top of the car. Sam tried to put on the brakes and stop the momentum of the car, but the truck was still pushing us all along. Suddenly Bucky’s metal arm came through the windshield and took the steering wheel right out of Sam’s hands. Natasha then started shooting at the roof. “NO DON’T!” you shouted feeling a slight sense of relief as you heard Bucky retreat and get onto the front of the truck behind your group's car safely.

Unfortunately, that relief was short-lived as Sam’s car was then pushed into the traffic barrier and Steve pulled you all out of the car before it could crash. You quickly got off of the pile you had been forced into, and looked back seeing Bucky with some sort of big ass gun in his hands. You ducked out of the way, watching Steve go flying as some type of explosive hit his shield. As your attackers started to fire at you, you and Sam ended up ducking behind the same car.

“I’m really sorry about this Y/n, but I'm going to get you out of here alright.” Sam tried to reassure you, the crazed look in his eyes not helping his case. Before you could respond, he grabbed onto you and you two started to run while staying low to the ground. Natasha drew the men's gunfire as you ran with Sam. You prayed to whatever higher power that could be listening that everyone would get out of this alive. You heard more explosions behind you, but Sam forced you to keep running and not look back. As soon as Sam got you off the highway, he turned to you and spoke, “Now you listen. You have to keep running -- find yourself some safe little place and I will find you when this is over okay. I have to go help the other two. Now you run.”

Without giving you time to respond, he left running back towards the fight. You wanted to do as Sam said and run but you couldn’t leave your friends to fight your soulmate to the death, so you circled around. As you got back to a place where you could watch the fight and interfere if necessary, you saw Natasha get shot. Your instincts were telling you to run away before you too got shot, your caring nature was telling you to go help her, but your mind fighting it all made you stay put behind the concrete block in front of a building you had chosen to watch from. Bucky prepared to fire at her again and you watched in horror. Luckily Steve ran up and diverted his attention before he could pull the trigger. The men started fighting each other, both aiming to either incapacitate or kill the other -- from what you could see neither of them realizing that this was their best friend from so many years ago. You felt sick watching them, you were unable to look away as the men tore into each other.

Then you saw Bucky’s mask fall off. You couldn’t see his face yourself from where you were hiding, but by the way Steve paused you knew he recognized his best friend. Bucky raised a gun and before he could shoot and kill Steve due to his hesitation, Sam flew in like an angel and kicked Bucky in the head. Bucky then narrowly avoided an explosion disappearing into the smoke. Soon people in black surrounded your friends and you knew that this was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the slower update but I started school again yay college! I'm still going to try to keep the updates on this story fairly frequent so don't worry too much. Also please comment guys I wanna know what you think. Like I've said before it really helps to give me motivation to write faster so you guys have more to read. Hope you are all liking this so far!


	7. Bucky...

You had gone back to Sam’s house because you knew trying to follow these men was not a good idea, and would probably get you killed, so you just waited and hoped that Sam would be alive and well enough to call you when he escaped. Yes, when. It’s a when, not an if. That was the mantra you repeated in your mind as you paced the floor of Sam’s house. Soon, though, the house started to feel like a prison, so you left for the park down by the river. You were so lost in your thoughts and your anxieties about what exactly you friends could be fighting right now, that you missed the commotion happening with people gathering around the TV with news coverage on the giant airships in the sky. The irony of you not noticing what your friends were fighting would make you cringe and laugh later, but for now, you simply walked along a deserted path in the park. Then, suddenly, as you were walking, you heard a loud explosion coming from above. Your heart started to beat faster, and you found a gap in the trees, allowing you to look up into the sky and see what seemed like huge metal platforms in the sky. 

“This can’t be good,” you said quietly to yourself. From what you could see, the explosion had damaged one of them, but it was not coming down anytime soon from what you could see. “This is very very bad.” 

You wanted to move to run to find a way to get away from those things in the sky, but something in the back of your head told you that wouldn’t do any good, so you stayed where you were and hoped against all odds that someone was going to bring those down. As the minutes ticked by, your anxiety rose higher and higher until you felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest, and you could hardly breathe. Then the ships started to move and began to fire on each other, to your surprise. You watched as they were destroyed, and yet you still felt somewhat anxious. Moving away from where you had been watching, the platforms rise into and now fall from the sky you walked through the park by the river but this time away from the main path. People would be too much to handle in your current state and you knew it, so you stayed closer to the river off the path. Not long after you had begun walking by the river you started to feel like you were being watched by someone, before you could turn around and reassure yourself that it was just your imagination a man grabbed onto you putting his hand over your mouth. It was not just any hand that was over your mouth though it was one made of metal one that you had seen before in many memories. 

_ Bucky _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's here. I know you are probably a little upset with me for leaving it on a cliffhanger but it was such a good opportunity I couldn't pass it up. So what do you think? Is it good? Do you want to yell at me for leaving it here? tell me by leaving a comment.


	8. How far does free will take us?

Closing your eyes, you tried to take a deep breath. This was Bucky; he wouldn’t hurt you for any reason; even if the horrible people -- Hydra -- you think Steve said, were still controlling him. He would never hurt someone without reason. You felt him stiffen and heard his breath hitch; that was when you noticed his other arm was around your waist, the exposed part of his hand was touching your shirt and jacket. Fuck. You were almost a hundred percent sure your soulmate was seeing your memories for the first time. Not too long after you realized what was happening, James turned you around and pushed you up against a nearby tree. It was hard enough to hurt when your back hit the tree, but you knew if he wanted to, he could have pushed you a whole lot harder.   
“Where is that place?” he asked obviously on edge and confused.   
“What place?” you said confused at his sudden and ambiguous question you said anxiousness apparent in your voice even as you tried to stay calm.   
“The place with all the information on -- where is it? The place where you touched the clothes that you weren't supposed to, the one with Captain America,” he said looking straight at you with his deep blue eyes.    
“The exhibit?” You asked, your confusion and anxiety lessening as you realized he was talking about the time you had touched his uniform and experience his memories for the first time.   
“Yes, where is the exhibit?” he said calming slightly more you guessed due to your willingness to share information with him.   
“It’s in the Smithsonian’s air and space museum.”   
“Where is that?” He asked taking half a step back from you making you realize just how close he had been to you before.   
“600 Independence Ave, South West DC” you answered, “I can get you there... if you want me to. We just have to make a stop where I’m staying first.”   
“Why?” he said wearily.   
“You don’t exactly look inconspicuous in that, and I don’t want to draw attention to us.” You said as gently and calmly as you possibly could trying to show him that he could trust you. He looked down at his clothes and slowly nodded in agreement, stepping away from you again and looking around before his eyes fell back onto you. He seemed indecisive, but when he looked back into your eyes, you could tell he had made a decision.   
“Do you have clothes I could use?” He said with slight hesitation in his tone.   
“Yes I do,” you said gently offering your hand to him slowly. Bucky looks at your hand but makes no move to grab it, so you put it back against your side. He was obviously having trouble trusting you, and so you weren’t going to push it.  “Follow me, okay?” He nodded doing just as you asked and following you through the trees. Once you were out of the park and into a more open area Bucky hesitated. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay,” you reassured him your words didn’t seem to help until he came out of the treeline to where you were. You gave him another smile and led him the rest of the way to Sam’s house   
Once you got there and got in using Sam’s spare key, you showed him how to work the shower and set about finding him some clothes. As you dug through Sam’s dresser trying to find clothes you that would fit Bucky you thought about what you should do next. You were going to take him to the museum that was something you were sure of. That was what he wanted to do, and you were not going to stop him from seeking out information. In the ghost memories, you alway remembered how there seemed to be a cloud over everything else in Bucky’s mind as if his other memories ceased to exist for that time, but his mission and from what he was wearing when he found ran into you could be sure he was definitely on a mission. For all you know maybe going to the museum would help him lift that cloud or at least open up the hole you could see starting to form. After all, if he was still in assassin mode, you doubt he would have even considered following you. You were not hydra you were not important no Bucky had followed you of his free will, and you wanted to make sure he was able to keep that free will.

You sighed as you continued to think and think, until you finally decided that it was not worth the headache -- you would just have to make up the rest of the plan as you went, while making sure Bucky didn’t get into trouble and answering his question.    
You brought the clothes back to the guest bedroom just in time to see Bucky walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. You stared in shock for a moment, just looking at him. He looked amazing in a way you hadn't noticed before. You had seen him many times in memories, but he was even more beautiful through your own eyes. Finally, you snapped out of it shaking your head.   
“Sorry about that,” you began feeling your cheeks heat up. “These clothes should fit you and just come out into the kitchen when you're dressed.” Quickly you turned around and walked out of the room leaning against the counter as you brain began to process what you had just seen fully. “Fuck, he’s hot.”   
“Can we go to the museum now?” he asked as he walked into the kitchen making you jump in surprise. You felt your heart beating rapidly as you put a hand on your chest as you turned around. “Sorry,” he said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice as if he couldn’t remember if that was the right thing to say or not.   
“It's fine; you just surprised me is all. You are super quiet,” you said, and he seemed to accept your answer nodding. As your heart rate calmed down, you noticed he had grabbed a coat and a glove to cover up his metal arm. You were glad he had thought of that because it had slipped your mind entirely. “Alright, come on, I'll take you to the exhibit now,” you said giving him a smile before leading him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie this chapter was very hard to write and I'm still not sure if it's good enough but rather then spend centuries trying to get it perfect I'm going to let you have it in this form that my beta (bless her) said she liked. Please tell me what you think in the comments. :) See you all next chapter.


	9. Soulmates

You didn’t end up going to the exhibit because not only did you have no way to get there -- since  Sam’s car was totaled and public transportation was down due to the whole crisis in the DC area but, the exhibit also was closed since Steve stole his uniform from it. You had apologized to Bucky over a dozen times for not realizing this sooner and getting his hopes up, and he had said it was okay, but you could see the disappointment in his eyes. That is how you ended up here in Sam’s kitchen, making Bucky a sandwich and some tea as he flipped through one of the books you had brought with you to read. You brought his food over to the table and then went back and grabbed both his and your tea before sitting down with him. You sat in silence for a while, both of you working on your food and drinks while Bucky continued to flip through the book.

“Soulmates share memories,” Bucky suddenly stated matter of factly.

“Yes...” you replied.

“I remember that. The guy in this book mentioned his soulmate and I remembered that.”

“That’s great,” you said smiling at him, glad that even without going to the museum he was starting to poke holes in the clouds over his memories. There was a long pause after that where Bucky seemed to be in deep thought.

“I remember I gave up on even finding a soulmate I didn’t think I had one. But I do, don’t I? You’re my soulmate.” Bucky said there was some uncertainty in his voice, but you knew that he was pretty sure he was right and just wanted your confirmation.

“Yes, Bucky. I’m your soulmate.” You saw his lips twitch upward at this in a small smile that just made you want to see him smile so much more.

“What’s your name? You already know mine so can I know yours?” He asked.

“It’s Y/n, Y/n Y/l/n.”

“Y/n. I like that. Y/n.” You couldn’t help the big smile that formed on your face when he said your name; it just felt right to hear it from him. He saw you smile, and the small smile he had from earlier grew a bit -- and you knew that he was happy because he had gotten something he had wanted for so long but never expected to get. You both sat there, finishing your food and smiling at each other. It felt surreal having this man who had been forced to do such horrible things for so long sit here and be happy just because he found out he had a soulmate. The moment was ruined, though, when you both heard a key go into the lock of the front door. Bucky immediately tensed his whole body seeming to go into fight mode. 

“Shit, Sam’s here.” you said.

“Who's Sam?” Bucky asked turning to you slightly.

“He’s a friend who lives here too...but he won’t like that you’re here, so you have to go to my room and hide.”

“Are you sure it’s Sam?” He said still looking like he was ready to fight.

“Yes, now please go,” you pleaded with him. He gave you one last look before nodding and going back to your room quickly closing the door behind him just as Sam walked into the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a sweet and smart bean he just has a shit memory thanks to the folks down at hydra. We love him despite his shit memory, Sam, however, is not that big a fan so we have to slowly introduce Bucky to him so that he can build a liking. I hope you liked this chapter it was short and sweet because I think we all needed some pure Bucky fluff after all that action in the story earlier. Did you like it? Are you excited for more Bucky? I know I am see you all next chapter please leave a comment below telling me your thoughts!


	10. Sam and Bucky

“Sam, you’re here,” you said, still feeling the adrenaline of almost getting caught with Bucky here. It wasn’t like you were doing anything bad really; You just weren’t sure how Bucky would react to Sam -- having been kicked in the head by him, or how Sam would respond to Bucky -- given he had tried to kill Steve and Nat.

   “Yeah, I made it back okay, a few bruises obviously but nothing too major. Are you okay, Y/n?” He asked, giving you a once over to make sure you didn’t have any serious injuries left from the fight he thought you ran away from. 

   “Yeah, I’m fine. I was, you know, a little alarmed by those huge metal things in the sky that crashed, but I’m fine,” you lied, unconvincingly it seemed.

   “Maybe you should sit down,” Sam said, and you did so obediently. Fuck, you thought in your head as you tried to calm down. You didn’t know why you were panicking you had been in worse situations than this even just today! As you continued to think about why you were panicking so much, Sam sat down across from you. “Y/n,” he said to get your attention. “I need to know if you are really okay. None of this bs I’m fine stuff, I want to help as best I can, Y/n and to do that I need to know what’s going on.” You sighed as you looked at Sam he was so sweet, and you cherished him as a friend, but you couldn’t tell him about Bucky not right now it would just be too much for the both of them, so you settled on telling half truths.

“I guess I’m just a little shook up. But I mean, who wouldn’t be? After all, a lot happened today -- that was very stressful, and I haven’t had time to process it all yet. It’s just… I don't know, but I’ll be okay Sam, you don’t have to worry about me that much,” you said, giving him a more genuine small smile.

“Alright, thank you for telling me. Now, I’m planning on going to the hospital to visit Steve,” Sam said making your eyes widen. Of all the people, you did not expect Steve to be put in the hospital; but before you could say or ask anything, Sam started talking again. “Now I know you're worried, but he will be fine, he is pretty banged up, but it’s nothing his super soldier healing can’t fix within a week. You are welcome to come with me to see him if you like. He is still sleeping off the worst of it, but he should wake up soon” On one hand, you wanted to go with Sam and make sure Steve was okay yourself, but you couldn’t leave Bucky here alone.

“No, I think I’d rather stay here. But make sure to give him a hard time about not being careful for me, alright Sam?” you said to him, almost laughing a little at the last part as, from your historical knowledge, you knew Steve was very seldom careful even in his pre-serum days.

“I’ll make sure to tell him. Now I’m going to grab a few things before I go, you sure you don’t want to come and tell him yourself?” Sam asked to make sure.

“I’m sure, Sam, go before he wakes up without anyone there,” you replied. Sam shook his head, but he quickly gathered what he needed and left, driving off with one of his friends from DC to the hospital. Once he was gone, you rushed to your room where Bucky was hiding, and you were shocked by what you found. Bucky was there, and he had been obviously going through your stuff, but now he was frozen like the proverbial child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Part of you was angry at him for invading your privacy of course, but another part of you wanted to laugh at his childlike behavior. The latter part won out. “And what is going on here?” you asked, your amusement evident in your voice. He seemed to relax a little bit, hearing your tone and pulled his hands away from your bag looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, hesitantly as he looked at you. You saw something in his eyes that you didn’t expect -- there was a touch of fear there, and that’s when you remembered he wasn’t just like any other man who was snooping. He had been with Hydra for years and doing something like this would no doubt get him punished if he were still with them. You softened your features and walked over to where he was sitting, frowning when you saw him tense slightly as you sat down next to him. As you started to put your stuff back into your duffel bag, you spoke, making sure to keep your tone soft and even.

“It’s okay Bucky, just don’t go digging through my stuff without permission -- it’s bad manners, and it’s not like you will find anything interesting anyway.” He nodded at this, relaxing more as his brain came back down from the high of getting caught and truly started to register who you were again.

“I won’t do it again, I promise but…” He trailed off biting his bottom lip.

“But what Bucky?” you said back to him, encouraging him to talk.

“I already found some very interesting things in there. For example these,” He said before holding up a pair of lacy underwear you had stashed in your bag. You immediately felt your face heat up as you saw them.

“Give those back!” you said as you reached for them, but he pulled them away before you could grab them.

“Aw, but they’re so pretty --  can’t I just look at them a while longer?” He said, a smirk coming onto his face that you recognized as the one he had practiced for a long time back in the 40’s so that he could get girls. You had to admit, it worked pretty well, and a large part of you wanted to give him anything he wanted as long as he kept looking at you like that, but you pushed that part away and made another grab for your underwear, and he just pulled it away again. This little game of his lasted for a while until finally, he ended up on his back with you on top of him you let out a noise of triumph as he was caught by surprise and you were able to grab your panties away from him.

“Ha, I win, in your face!” you said sitting up as you straddled his waist smiling down at him smugly.

“I guess you do win, doll, but I can hardly view this as losing,” Bucky quipped, back laying his hands on the lower part of your thighs.

“James Buchanan Barnes you are outrageous,” You said back, unable to help yourself as you blushed at the implications of his statement, but kept smiling. As you looked down at him, you saw him smiling back. Your embarrassment getting the best of you, you climbed off him and stuffed your underwear back into your bag. You stood there for a second, letting yourself calm down before sitting down on your bed looking at where Bucky was still laying on the floor. “Okay,” you started by quietly reassuring yourself. “We need a plan for when Sam comes back.”

“Sam is your friend that was here earlier right?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, he is one of my best friends,” You said. “And I have a feeling you won’t get along at first anyway.” As you looked at Bucky, you saw him frown.

“It’s because you are too good for me, right?”

“What? No, it’s because you two literally got in a fight the second you saw each other and he’s going to be mad at you for trying to kill Steve and Nat,” you said taken aback by his answer.

“You mean today? He was the one in the bird costume?” You had to stop yourself from laughing at the second question he had, but you soon regained your composure.

“Yeah, he was the one in the bird costume. But don’t call it that in front of him, it’s a flight suit, and he loves that thing.”

“Oh, then yeah, he won’t like me. I destroyed his suit.”

“WHAT!”

“Yeah, I ripped one of the wings off.”

“Oh my God.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me; you have to apologize to him.”

“Okay, I will if it will make you happy.” 

“When did you rip the wing of his suit?”

“Earlier when I was on the Heli-carrier.”

“You were up on those things?”

“Yeah, so was Steve. I hope he’s okay,” Bucky said this, and you could hear the worry in his tone.

“He will be fine; he is in the hospital; they will make sure he is okay.”

“Okay, so what am I supposed to do when Sam comes back again?”

“I guess just let me talk to him and apologizes when it’s appropriate.”

“Sounds good.”

“Good, now get up here I’m not letting you sleep on the floor like that,” you said, ending that conversation and getting off the bed. Bucky sat up and looked puzzled for a second.

“But what about you? Where are you going to sleep?” he asked innocently and you wanted to laugh at the irony. This man would let you basically sit in his lap and not bat an eye, but he couldn’t imagine sharing a bed with you.

“I thought we could share. If that’s okay with you,” you said before grabbing some sleep clothes out of your bag.

“Okay, we can share,” He finally replied before hesitating. “Do we go to bed now or?”

“You don’t have to, but I’m going to get ready and go to sleep. It’s been a long and eventful day for me.” You said as you walked into the bathroom. “Now I’ll be out in like five minutes. If you want to get comfortable, you can,” you closed the door as you finished talking and started to get ready for bed as you felt the exhaustion finally start to hit you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a darling who we all love and Sam is the best friend we all need. I hope you liked this chapter of the story. Do you like that Bucky is a little shit sometimes and a smol bean at others? Do you want Sam as your best friend? Please comment down below with what you think! Till next time byyyyyye!


	11. Beautiful inside and out

Once you were ready for bed, you opened the bathroom door and looked into the room to see Bucky laying on the bed under the covers. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts staring at the wall.

“Bucky,” you said softly gaining his attention and making him turn his gaze to you. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, it just seems surreal, you know? I know that I have slept on a bed before, but I can hardly remember it, all I remember clearly about sleeping is the cold chamber they kept me in at the base,” he said before looking up at the ceiling. You hated that they did that to him; that he can’t remember the better times when he was happy and not with hydra. What you hated most of all was the feeling of sadness and defeat you know he felt when they put him in there. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“How many of my memories have you seen?”

“Well, I wasn’t keeping track of the number, but quite a few.”

“And they are all from before right before I got this?” he asked, raising his metal arm and seemingly examining it before looking back at you.

“No -- some are from before, and some are from after,” you said, and you watch as Bucky closes his eyes and lays flat on the bed. You aren’t sure what is going through his head but judging by the look of pain on his face it’s not good at all. Slowly you approach him. “Bucky,”

“Why are you letting me stay if you know how much of a monster I am?”

“Because you’re not a monster Bucky, Hydra forced you to do those things, you never wanted to do anything like that, and we both know it.”

“It doesn’t erase the fact that I did it,” you felt yourself getting upset so you took a deep breath to calm down so you wouldn’t end up yelling.

“Bucky, you say something like that again, I will sit you down and do a lecture that is at least an hour long about all the reasons why you are not at fault and how you doing those things does not reflect on your character because you were tortured and brainwashed. Because, yes, you did those things, but you fought against it until they decided that they would have to brainwash you and make you forget your morals to get you to do what they wanted you to do. Most people -- I’m sure they would have just tortured until they said they would do anything to stop the pain -- but you stayed strong, and Hydra had to go a step further. So none of this ‘it’s my fault for not being strong enough to stop them from using me’ because it’s not your fault, and if I have to tell you that every day until you believe it, I will,” you finished your rant with a huff looking at him. Bucky was now looking at you with a look of awe and fidgeting some.

“If you say so. I guess the universe decided I needed a perfect soulmate to make up for all the stuff it’s put me through,” he said, smiling at you, making you smile a little as well. “I still think you are getting the wrong end of this deal, though.”

“Oh, shut up, you are amazing in your own way Bucky, and I’m lucky to have you. Now scoot over so I can lay down,” you said back, crawling up the bed so that you could lay down next to him. It didn’t take long for him to move, so you were both laying on the bed looking at each other Bucky staring at you a little bit of a smirk forming on his face. “What?”

“Nothing, you are just beautiful.”

“Hush,” you replied before leaning over and turning off the lamp that was providing light to the room. After you laid down again, it didn’t take you long to fall asleep, Bucky’s eyes still on you as he got lost in his thoughts once again; but this time, his thoughts were of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is amazing and he needs to know it. Things are looking up for him though now he has the reader to tell him how amazing he is. Soon though Sam will return and then Steve and who knows what will happen then. Please leave a comment down below telling me what you think. Feedback really helps. :)


	12. No fighting

The next morning not really even half awake yet you pushed yourself toward the body laying next to you. The only things that registered in your mind at that moment were that this person warm and clean and they smelled pretty good like the woods, but with a hint of a metallic twist on it. It was nice relaxing, and it almost lulled you back to sleep until you heard a groan come from the warm body you were snuggled up too, and they started to shift forcing you to wake more fully.

“Bucky?” you asked, looking up to where his face was resting against the pillows.

“Mmm, Eto utro? (Is it morning?)” he groaned in a husky morning voice, his eyes coming open with what seems like a great effort.

“Yeah,” you said, judging by the light coming into the room and then looking over at the clock you added, “It’s 9:00 am.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, feels good to sleep in for once, right?” you joked.

“It is nice, but you would have thought I would have gotten enough sleep for one lifetime already,” he countered with one if those small lazy smiles, causing you to shake your head at him.

“So… do you want to have some breakfast or do you not eat it?”

“I would love some breakfast,” he said, then adding, “But I’m going to need you to get off me so I can get up doll.” You blushed, just realizing then how close you were to him, muttering a quick apology before moving. Breakfast was pretty uneventful, mostly just Bucky watching you cook in your pajamas and talking about how his memories seemed to be coming back to him in pieces at least. It was nice and almost domestic; in a way, it felt right. You two were so focused on each other that you didn’t notice Sam sneaking into the house. When he came into Bucky's view, however, you couldn’t miss how your soulmate tensed, and the light happiness in his eyes was quickly driven away. You quickly turned around to see what had made him tense so much to see Sam standing there with a face that screamed the word really while also somehow giving Bucky the stink eye.

“Sam,” you awkwardly said as you screamed in your head. Watching as he walked, so he was now fully in the kitchen.

“I mean, I knew you had bad taste in men, but if you are going to be rude and bring a guy back to my place, could you at least chose one who didn’t try to kill me?” he said to you making you chuckle nervously.

“Yeah, I am sorry about bringing him here without your permission -- that was a dick move on my part -- but I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. As for my choice in men, though, he’s my soulmate, Sam, I can’t help it if he tried to kill you, and you can’t really blame Bucky, hydra brainwashed him.”

“Mhm,” Sam said pulling some juice out of the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. 

“Come on, Sam, please don’t be mad at me,” you begged

“Oh, I’m not angry, annoyed yeah you could say that, but I’m not mad. Just get your boy to relax a bit and don’t expect us to get along right away,” Sam said, drinking his juice and walking towards his room.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To shower and get new clothes then once I’m done we are all going to see Steve because I know he actually wants to see the tin man.” After he had finished his sentence, Sam disappeared from you, and then you heard the shower come on a few seconds later. You stared at the wall he went behind, your brain working to process all that had just happened, until Bucky's voice brought you back to reality.

“So was I supposed to apologize for his wings just now?” You couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter at this comment from Bucky because even in all that tension he still remembered that you told him to apologize to Sam. “What?” he asked

“Nothing,” you said, still giggling. “It’s just you remembering that while acting like you were ready to fight Sam is funny to me.”

“I wasn’t acting like I was ready to fight Sam, I just needed to be prepared to protect you!”

“Aww, you are so cute, you want to protect me from my best friend.”

“I didn’t know he was your best friend! He could have been hydra coming after me!”

“I guess you’re right Bucky, but it looks like we need to get ready to go see Steve,” you said, standing up and taking his hand as you walked the both of you back to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Bucky the adorable boy strikes again! I finally finished up the fluff chapters, and we are about to dive into some more plot. Is Bucky the cutest ever? (yes) Are we ready to see Steve!? Do you think Sam is as cool as I do?? Please tell me by leaving a comment down below.


	13. No Hard Feelings Right?

You and Bucky were ready to leave in less than ten minutes, and you were just waiting for Sam to finish his shower and get dressed. You were just sitting in the kitchen spacing out when Bucky's voice broke the silence. 

“Do you think he will be mad at me?” he asked, looking down at his hands. You knew he was talking about Steve, and you felt your heart break a little because Bucky thought that his best friend could ever be mad at him for something he couldn’t control.

“I’m sure he won’t be Bucky, Steve is a really understanding guy; he knows you didn’t want to hurt him. He was your best friend, after all, even if it was a long time ago,” you answered, putting a comforting hand onto his human shoulder.

“I hope you’re right. I just feel so terrible for putting him where he is. I know that Hydra was making me but I just… how could I do that to him?” Bucky said. You wanted to say something, but you just couldn’t find the right words at that moment, so you took his hand in yours. As the seconds ticked by, you finally started to find what you wanted to say.

“I know you feel sorry for hurting people -- I think anyone would, I know I would, but I think that maybe if you accept that you can’t change the past, after a while, it will hurt less and less. For now, though, I really don’t know how to help other than reminding you it isn’t your fault,” you said softly to him, watching as he nodded.

“You’re amazing, doll, and I don’t know what I would do without you here to help me with all of this.”

“I’m sure you would figure it out Bucky, you are pretty smart -- it might just take you a while longer,” you said, and this made him chuckle as he looked into your eyes before resting his forehead against yours. He was going to kiss you, you knew it, but then Sam came out into the kitchen.

“Am I interrupting something?” he said, giving you that dopey smile of his that said he already knew the answer to that question was yes.

“No,” you lied pulling your face back away from Bucky’s, making him turn and glare at Sam. “But even if you were, we should probably get going. Steve has already waited seventy years to have a proper conversation with Bucky, best not to make him wait any longer.”

“You’re right, so let’s get going,” Sam said, leading the two of you outside to the car he was borrowing to get around. The drive to the hospital was uneventful, although Sam made Bucky sit in the back seat, out of spite, you suspected. Once you got out of the car and started walking in, you could feel Bucky get tense. He was wearing a baseball hat and gloves, so no one could see who he was (a terrible disguise, in your opinion, but it was okay for what you were doing) so that wasn’t the problem, but you didn’t really think it would have been. 

“You’re still worried, aren’t you?” you quietly asked.

“I’m more than worried; I’m scared. But like you said before, he’s my friend, and as long as I have you here, I should be able to gather up enough courage to talk to my friends at least,” he said, taking back your hand in his and kissing the back of it. You smiled at him and, before you knew it, you were outside Steve’s room. Sam went in first to tell Steve that he had found Bucky and brought him here, and then what felt like an eternity of waiting later (it was like two minutes, but you were anxious about this despite your calm exterior that you used to comfort Bucky), they called you guys in. You and Bucky walked in, him still holding your hand, and stood in front of his hospital bed. The air in the room was tense, and considering Bucky was the one who had put Steve in this hospital, it seemed to be reasonable. For all Steve and Sam knew, Bucky would attack again and given that was Bucky's last mission from Hydra; you couldn’t blame them for being on guard. You saw Bucky wince as he took in Steve's injuries, obviously blaming himself for inflicting them. You turned to Steve who was doing his own survey of Bucky that stopped when he spotted your joined hands. Steve relaxed his posture somewhat now and started to laugh quietly before he burst into a peal of full out giggles.

“Steve?” Sam said looking at Steve with a confusion that you shared. Finally, Steve stopped laughing and looked Bucky straight in the eye. 

“A day out of Hydra’s control and you already have a beautiful dame on your arm. Isn’t that a little quick, even for you Buck?” Steve said to Bucky with a small smile coming on his face that seems to spread to Bucky slowly. Bucky responds by looking at you with that adorable little smile of his making you blush and look at the floor. 

“She’s not just any dame, she’s my soulmate,” He says before looking back at Steve. “Sorry, I beat you up, Steve.”

“It’s not your fault Bucky; it’s Hydra’s, they made you do it.”

“I guess for the most part, but it’s still partially my fault for doing it, and I am sorry.”

“There is nothing to forgive Bucky, but I’ll accept your apology anyway,” Steve said smiling. It wasn’t a long visit because Steve needed to rest, and you couldn’t risk anyone seeing Bucky, but it was nice to see the two friends united. You knew it would take quite a while for Bucky to get used to being around Steve again but that soft spot he had for his friend was still there. 

“You did great today, Bucky,” you said to him softly as you walked out to Sam’s car.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, doll. I felt kind of bad that I still don’t remember much about our past. I mean I know he was my best friend, but a lot of the memories are… they’re...um,” Bucky said struggling to find the last word

“Foggy?” you asked. 

“Yeah, foggy. I just can’t seem to get through to them all the way.”

“It’s alright, Bucky, give it time, you’ll remember.”

“I know doll; I just wish I could remember some things faster, it would make it a lot easier to talk to Steve if I remembered more.”

“I know, Bucky, I know,” you said back taking his hand in yours once more and giving it a squeeze before climbing in the back of the car with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a new chapter I feel this is coming to an end soon but I cannot guaranty it. I'd like to know what you guys think though did you love it? Hate it? do you agree that Bucky is a giant softie? leave a comment below letting me know and have a great day. :)


	14. I love you doll

Those first few days with Bucky seemed like a lifetime ago now as you sat in your house in a little town southern Maine. You had finished your history degree and now taught at a university nearby, while Bucky had gotten himself a job on a nice old man’s fishing boat. Steve came to visit whenever he could, and Sam would often come with him, but it was mostly just you and Bucky. His recovery had taken a while; he had nightmares almost every other night at first, but as the time passed, he got better -- and you and him became closer and closer as you helped him sort out his memories and he learned more about the modern world through yours. Now, he hardly ever had nightmares, he had most of his memories sorted out, and while nothing could completely make him feel like he wasn't somewhat guilty of the crimes he had committed while under the control of Hydra, he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. So he tried to leave it in the past and do better now. All Bucky wanted was to be safe and happy with you these days, and that's all you wanted as well. You hummed as you cooked dinner for the two of you and smiled as you felt two strong arms, one of metal and one of flesh, wrap around your waist and pressed kisses on your neck.

“What’s cooking, doll?” he asked smiling against your neck.

“Shrimp fettuccine alfredo and it’s just about done,” you answered turning off the stove. “Drain the pasta for me, please.”

“Of course,” he said before taking the pot off the stove and dumping it into your strainer. Not long after you were both sitting on your couch watching Lady and the Tramp (it had been quite a surprise, but Bucky seemed to love the movie). He took your left hand in his and kissed your hand. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing this ring on your finger doll.”

“Maybe not, but after the wedding, I think you will get used to seeing two,” you said smiling at him before moving to kiss him. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all we have reached the end of this fic! I hope you all enjoyed following me through this and enjoyed the gratuitous amount of fluff. Please tell me what you thought of it and how I could improve the next fic I write! Till next time bye bye!


End file.
